Are They Always Like This?
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Pepper is bored and she wants to do something with Tony, but he doesn't want to. So Pepper has to resort to desperate measures.


**Well, Here you guys go, you spoiled little readers. Another story from Mwa! This time I only got one part of this story from a deviation. The rest was all me! :) **

**Disclaimer: How many times have I said this today? I wonder...Well I own nothing.**

Howard stood next to Rhodey who was messing around on Tony's phone, which he didn't steal at all. It was a Saturday, and Tony was working on his armor and Pepper was watching over his shoulder with a bored look.

"Tooonnnnyyyyyy!" Pepper whined. "I'm borrrreeeedd!"

"Then go do something, I'm busy." Tony replied not looking away from what he was doing.

Pepper frowned. She didn't want to go do something. She wanted to do something with him.

"Come on, please!?" Pepper whined some more. "I want to do something with you."

Tony shook his head. "Not now, Pep."

"PLEASE?" She asked.

"No."

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?" Pepper begged.

"No, no, no, no." Tony replied.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!" Tony insisted.

Pepper pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmph, someone's grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah huh!"

"Pep, not now. I need to finish this."

"Fine." She sat with her back to him, her arms crossed again.

Tony continued to work and Pepper continued to pout. While Rhodey still messed with the 'not' stolen phone. Howard just watch the two teens argue. He had been working on something of his own, but he found it too much fun to see how his son was with that redhead.

He leaned over to Rhodey, and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

Rhodey looked up at Howard. "Yep."

Pepper peeked over her head to see if Tony would change his mind, but when she saw him looking she looked away. Then she sighed and threw herself back. "I'm SOOOO BORED!"

"Then go on the computer or something, or my phone, you always have fun with that." Tony said switching from a screw driver to a wrench.

"No, Rhodey has it anyways." Pepper said sending a look to Rhodey who tried to hide the fact that he stole Tony's phone.

Tony looked over. "Rhodey."

"What?"

"Hand it over."

"Why, you're phone has all the sweet games!" Rhodey complained.

"Give it."

Rhodey sighed. "Fine."

He gave the phone and stood by Howard again. He leaned over and whispered, "You son is no fun."

Howard chuckled and watched as Pepper poked Tony's back repeatedly to get his attention.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, To-!"

"What!?" Tony asked turning around.

"PLAY WITH ME!"

"No, I'm busy." Tony replied turning back to his armor.

"TONY!" Pepper whined. "I'm BORED!"

"Then play with Rhodey."

"No."

Pepper paused and stared at Tony's back mischievously. Then she looked over at Rhodey and made sure her face looked threatening as she shook her head at him, silently telling him not to say anything. Rhodey just raised an eyebrow and Pepper shook her head at Howard as well, just to be sure.

Then she sat on her heels and stared at Tony's back again, ready to pounce. Just before she launched herself, she heard Rhodey chuckle. Tony looked over, just in time to see Pepper pouncing at him.

"Pepppppeerrrr!" He yelled out as she collided with him.

It didn't take long for the two to become a whole mess of tangle limbs. Tony tried to get up, but Pepper wasn't having any of that. Nope. She did everything in her power to keep him down. She had him pinned underneath her. He continued to struggle, but Pepper proved to be good at pinning him down. So he gave up.

"Pepper." He stated. "Get off."

"Nope." She smiled proudly, her hair falling over her face. "This is too much fun."

As soon as Pepper let her guard down, Tony didn't hesitate to pin her down. Pepper stared at him in surprise, not expecting him to fight back like that.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hi…"

Pepper smirked and leaned her head up and kissed him. In his shock, she earned the opportunity to pin him down again. "Ha, never let your guard down."

"Y-you just kissed me!" Tony exclaimed. "That's cheating!"

"I thought you weren't playing!" Pepper said smiling.

"You forced me to." Tony protested.

Howard once again leaned toward Rhodey, "Are you sure they're not dating?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything." Rhodey replied quietly.

"I can definitely tell that they are more than just friends." Howard stated.

"WE ARE NOT!" Came the shout of the two teens as they scrambled to separate each other.

Rhodey and Howard raised their eyebrows.

They were both so oblivious to their feelings.

Oh so oblivious.

**Pepperony is just TOO CUTE! WAY TOO CUTE! I just love those two I can't get enough of them!**

**Fun Fact: _I don't like cracking fingers or necks or back or toes, or just anything...just he sound of it bugs me and it just hurts doing it. In my opinion at least. _**

**I've officially closed the Poll and decided I'm not going to wait for you to vote any more. I was tired of waiting, so I've chosen the name and I'm going to work on Baby Phase next. :) So you best be expecting it. **

**Well, Hope you guys liked the oneshot and I look forward to doing some more!**


End file.
